


CJ

by AwatereJones



Series: CJ Verse [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alt Verse, Angst, Comedy, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 16,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto have a little boy called CJ. This is a family verse, a series of one-shots that grew. Been working on it for a wee while. I know those that follow me are used to longer chaps but this one is just a bit of fluff best in small bits (like good chocolate) I will try not to be mean. </p><p>NOT CANON - this is a different 'Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gods

With a scream of fury CJ threw himself at the girl who stood to one side laughing at him.

He felt a spike of pleasure as one of her ponytails came loose and fanned out into the dirt, the yellow ribbon scuffed and torn.

OK, so maybe he did fall over but hey, she's the one that got in his way. As if it wasn't hard enough to learn to ride a bike, he had to have his cousin watching with her usual sarcasm.

"CJ!" Ianto roared, causing instant statues of both children and adults alike.

Jack slowly turned to see what his Welshman was storming towards with thunderclouds forming overhead on an otherwise sunny day and took in the scene.

One angry Harkness-Jones child straddling (whilst throttling) a very much larger and stronger Cooper-Williams hellion.

Ianto effortlessly swept the boy into his arms and a feral growl filled the air as he struggled to reach Anwen again.

Rex let a nervous laugh break the tension as he reached for another burger and the other adults slowly moved their bodies, feeling foolish for being so afraid. Everyone remembered that day in the Hub when Ianto had attacked Jack for his decision making regarding CJ's circumcision or lack thereof without Ianto's input and no one wanted to be locked in to the mighty Ianto glare of doom.

"CJ! How many times do I tell you, you don't hit girls?" Ianto spoke quietly and slowly and CJ realised this was going to be bad. The quieter the voice, the angrier the Tad.

"She bloody started it!" he snorted.

"CJ!" Jack growled, "language please!"

"You say it!" CJ unconsciously mirrored his father with the same arms folded stance.

Anwen took her chance and reached for CJ's hair as Rhys got to the fray and he snatched her arm back with a growl of his own.

"Anwen! You're five years older than CJ, what do you think you're doing? You're nine, almost ten! How dare you do that to CJ!" Gwen puffed as she ran over, the pregnancy slowing her down.

Later as the children all played together with the fight long forgotten Ianto sighed and turned to raise an eyebrow silently at Jack.

"Um, Gwen? I was wondering … er … have you noticed the increased attention Anwen is giving CJ?" Jack casually took a drink and looked about the garden as though commenting on the weather.

"I don't know what's got into her Jack! She seemed so loving and gentle with CJ when they were little but now …" she stopped talking as another yell rent the air.

This time it was Anwen yelling at CJ who stood smugly watching as she struggled to remove the worm inside her clothing.

"She likes him!" Rhys muttered as he swapped Jack's empty can for another.

Ianto felt his eyebrow twitch again and turned to watch the children so it wasn't apparent that he was becoming upset. Another can of beer. That made five. Jack didn't do beer. The occasional wine or whiskey was his limit and Ianto knew that if he didn't nip it in the bud they were going to have a very messy captain soon.

"What?" Jack asked as he popped the tab.

"She likes him. I remember when I was six or seven, a girl who lived down the street used to follow me up and down the road bullyn' me." he grinned, "When we started high school she asked me out, turned out she liked me all that time and didn't know how to get my attention."

"You think so?" Ianto asked nervously.

Jack turned back to nervously watch his son shrug off Anwen again.

Mini Jack and mini Gwen. Oh for the love of the Gods!

 


	2. Super CJ

He heard soft laughter from his Dad followed by a girly shriek that must be Tad. Creeping into the hallway and down the hall towards the master bedroom, CJ tried to remember where the squeaky floorboard was.

"Jack … no … arg!" Tad was groaning now.

CJ gently pushed the door and stared in wonder at what he saw. Tad was lying on his back with his legs spread out and Dad was on top of him but they were both naked and Dad was sort of … Huh? Dad was kissing Tad with an angry growl and as he did his hips snapped forward causing the bed to shift.

Tad cried out and threw his head back in a grimace and Dad squashed him into the mattress. He was hurting him. Tad cried out again and Dad grunted again as he thrust against him. Then Dad grabbed one of Tad's legs and forced it up, against Tad's chest and began to slam into him. That did not look comfortable for Tad at all and if the noises he were making were anything to go by then Tad was having trouble breathing and stuff.

With a roar of (he hoped) brave fury CJ threw himself at his dad. With a yell of surprise Jack was torn from Ianto and slammed onto the floor. With animalistic snarling CJ started to slap his Dad about the head while Ianto lay on the bed stunned by the sudden loss of pleasure.

Finally Ianto came back to himself and realised that his small son was pummelling Jack viciously and rolled from the bed to grab the spitting animal off his fallen lover. OK, the laughter did slow him down a bit and CJ was quite heavy so dropping him knee first onto Jack's groin was purely an accident but the satisfied gleam in CJ's eyes when Jack howled was kinda sweet.

Well, Ianto felt quite the avenged damsel anyway!


	3. Betty-bot

CJ watched the silent argument that was filling the room with its rage.

It was his fault. Well, OK not really his fault but he knew he was the one who had started it with his remark about robots.

How was he supposed to know Tadda had a problem with robots? Manny had one and even Thomas had the latest battle-bot and the fact that it happened to be a girl-bot didn't make it any less an important one in the collection.

Tadda had been weird since the craze had first started. Battle-bots were taking over the playground and now everyone collected them. Daddy had told him to lighten up, they were just dolls!

Although Daddy was wrong, they were action figures actually, Tad was just plain weird. Now Betty-Bot had hit the shelves and he was one of only three kids in his class without one.

Daddy had taken him to the mall with the promise that he could have anything he wanted as long as he never told Tadda about the weevillie Daddy had caught while they were at the park. He had been scared but Daddy was so brave and strong. Just like he was going to be when he grew up and had a coat all of his own.

When he had pointed to Betty-bot Daddy had laughed and said OK. He had forgotten all about the no toy at the table rule and had been playing with her while Tadda was getting supper. The horrified cry from Tadda had made him drop her and now her helmet wouldn't go back on properly.

Tadda had tried to snatch her from him but Daddy had yelled at him to "cut it out" and "stop scaring CJ" so Tadda was now sitting silently at the end of the table staring at Betty-bot like she was a big bogey fallen out of her nose or something.

Finally Jack had enough of Ianto's silence and placed his knife and fork neatly on the emptied plate. Pushing his plate back he made a pointed look at Ianto's untouched food.

CJ had said sorry for breaking the rule and told Tadda Betty-bot would wait for him to finish his dinner like a good girl-bot. It had made Tadda's eye twitch is a weird way.

Ianto stood and began to remove their plates and Jack cleared his throat before speaking.

"Not hungry sweets?" he said softly.

"Not with that monstrosity in my house I'm not!" Ianto said hollowly.

"For the love of the Gods, it's a bloody kid's toy. Grow the fuck up Yan!" Jack roared.

Both Ianto and CJ jumped with surprise at the outburst and then CJ burst into tears.

"Happy now?" Jack yelled standing up as his chair fell back.

Grabbing up CJ and the toy he stalked toward the stairs telling CJ to ignore Tadda and his anal bullshit.

CJ's last look over Daddy's shoulder was of Tadda sitting at the table with big tears rolling down his cheeks.

That night he took Betty-bot and stuffed her deep into his toy box.


	4. Marco

The house was silent and Ianto was suspicious. Jack's SUV dominated the garage and their coats hung in the hall. Not a peep.

Hmmm. Bad sign.

"Ianto? That you?" came Jack's distant call.

"Jack? Do I have to start calling Marco or something?" Ianto was out if his shoes and hanging his coat up as he waited for an answer.

"Um, up here Hon," Ianto looked up and found Jack grinning down from the loft.

"Um, Jack?" Ianto looked down at his feet and found the loft ladder crumpled on the carpet.

"Hi Tad," CJ grinned down, a miniature of his father.

"Well, well, well!" Ianto felt a grin of his own forming and he casually poked at the ladder with his foot. "Looks buggered to me Cariad."

"Eh?" Jack's grin wavered as he looked at the ladder, then at Ianto.

"Mmm," Ianto nodded and rubbed his face. "Might need to call Rhys."

"Hey, um … hold on there luv," Jack wheedled, "Can't you just fetch the ladder from the shed?"

"My shoulder?" Ianto cocked his head to one side like he was actually considering it but he was actually trying sooo hard not to laugh. "I guess I could try … but ya know Owen said …."

Ianto gingerly waved the sling hugged arm at him, reminding him that the problem shoulder had partially dislocated again the day before while helping Owen move a carcass from the autopsy bay.

"Ah Shit!" Jack swore than slapped his hand over his mouth as CJ squealed with pleasure at his father's oops.

"Dad said Shit!" CJ solemnly informed his Tad.

"I know Teddy bear. I heard him. And now I've heard you." He frowned at Jack who hesitated then disappeared from view.

"Look. I found that Christmas present I hid so you wouldn't find it last year," Jack waved a brightly covered box with a big bow down the hole at Ianto.

"Really? I thought you were joking there," Ianto admitted. When Jack had told him he'd lost his Christmas present last year he had been sure it was just an excuse.

"Throw it down then," Ianto said holing out his hands.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that!" Jack laughed.

"Ladder. Then gift!" Jack declared pulling it back as CJ grabbed at it.

With a squeal of surprise CJ suddenly flew past his father and Ianto had milliseconds to step over in time to catch him. The loud popping noise of his shoulder re-dislocating was deafening in the silent hallway but it was quickly replaced by Ianto's howl of pain.

A few hours later Ianto was tucked up in bed with several pillows helping ease his position and those lovely drugs Owen usually hold out on them with helping him nod off into Never-Never Land.

Owen however, was not tired. Not comfortable and definitely not as happy as Ianto as he quietly told Jack how bad the dislocation had been this time. It had taken Jack, Owen, Rhys and Gwen to rotate it back into place and Ianto had fainted screaming from the pain despite the drugs.

The fact the CJ was OK was the only thing keeping Jack sane and he waited patiently for Owen to run out if steam before allowing Jack back into the room with Ianto.

The sight nearly broke his heart.

CJ sat holding his father's good hand with tears running down his face.

"Hey superman, you ok?" he asked softly gathering his son into his arms.

"I hurt my Tadda!" CJ sobbed.

"I'm sorry hon. This is my fault not yours. I wanted to find the silly trunk of memories to show you. Tadda told me that ladder was on its last legs. I never should have let you up there with me." Jack soothed his little boy. "God, I'm sorry bug."

.

.

.

.

.

**For those who asked … CJ is short for Caden-Jack as they each picked a name and Jack refused to let his own name go. Ianto refused to have his son called Jack Harkness so this was the only solution. I don't know why I started this verse over a year ago with CJ at 4ys old but I did. Just how it worked with the "Who am I" angst throughout most of CJs childhood. I have pre-written bits all through the child and teen years. CJ was my first child and I've been lax to share him but feel love is something best shared if you want it to grow, plus some friends deserve a nice story from me.**


	5. The mighty Hunter

_He was a mighty hunter. Like a Zulu warrior or even ….ooooo…yeah, like Batman hunting down penguin or … Well, someone fierce and powerful like …Daddy! Oh yeah, like Daddy on safari!_

CJ liked that one and altered his stance from crouching to swagger.

_Daddy wouldn't hide coz he's not scared of anything, beware all you Cretans and dorks out there._

Ianto was calmly walking through the lounge and stopped as he noticed something was wrong.

In case you don't know it Ianto is but bit of a neat freak, those of you who do know it just laughed at my polite way of stating Ianto's anal cleanliness borders on OCD.

Ianto began to walk the perimeter, than look into the centre of the room. His flicked though his eidetic memory like someone looking though a stack of photos. What was wrong?

CJ had reached the outer door to Daddy' office and knew he was in there because he could hear the swearing and thumping that means he's writing a report thing.

_AHA! My prey is unsus…unsusp… doesn't know I'm here! That will be his downfall!_

CJ rubbed his hands together and took a moment to take a breath and shake his shoulders.

Ianto had found the problem and stood frowning at the sideboard like it had personally done him a wrong. He reached a hand up to rub the back of his head in exasperation. This has all the hallmarks of CJ because Jack would have put things back more carefully in the hopes that the missing item would not be missed.

Jack was bent over in his chair riffling through a drawer as he quietly muttered hateful thing about those wanker bastard Unit pricks and their inability to …

Jack noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. CJ was stealthily sliding along the wall. Stifling a grin Jack went back to muttering and throwing things.

 _Ha! Didn't see me enter you fool! You will suffer for your naughty ways Von Hark I will have me revenge for the …um …_ CJ thought for a moment _….you will pay for the blowing up of the school!_

Now sure of his role again, a new plot better than the last, CJ crept forward.

Jack wondered how long he needed to stay crouched and then saw a foot sliding along the carpet. With an exaggerated sigh Jack straightened and swung his char so his back was to the hellion.

_Now is the time to strike. You will know the full force of my powers you fool!_

CJ calculated the distance and crouched ready to spring. With a mighty roar he leapt upon his father's back.

Jack let out a girly shriek and covered his head as CJ began bashing his father with a foam sword he'd been dragging behind him. It was nearly as big as him and Taddy said he could only use it on Daddy, not the furniture since Daddy brought it for him.

"You will pay for your crimes Daddy-Man" CJ yelled as Jack fell to the floor and writhed in pretend pain.

"No, No mighty Super CJ, I didn't mean it, whatever I did I'll make up for it I promise. I'll wash police man's cars and I'll walk old ladies across the road forever please don't hurt me!" Jack wheedled.

"Too late you stupid little man Von Hark! You have made me angry!" CJ stood over his father preparing the death blow, it had to be right so he measured a few times then raised it high with a snarl.

"Caden-Jack Harkness-Jones what the bloody hell are you doing with your grandmother's hand crocheted runner!" Ianto roared as both the other family members in the room froze in mid battle. _Shit!_

CJ dropped the sword and squealed with fright and Jack also let out another girly shriek, a bit louder than the previous one

Ianto was standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips regarding his hellions.

CJ knew he was in trouble this time as his Daddy made a small noise he always made when Tadda was gonna make him sleep on the couch.

CJ slid behind his father and peered over his shoulder at Ianto who silently held out his hand. CJ carefully untied the runner from his neck and handed it back.

"No TV tonight! Ianto snapped, turning to leave.

CJ turned to his father who shrugged, _well?_

CJ grinned then leant into his father's face and kissed him gently on the nose.

"Made a crap cape anyway" he shrugged at Jack who giggled before pulling his beast down for a good tickle fest.

Jack knew Ianto wouldn't enforce it, a few Captain Smiles, winks and hello sailor, Ianto would let the wee man have the TV on at bedtime for his own "Jack-time".


	6. Soapbox Racer

CJ had been working in the garage for hours. The first weekend off for both men in ages and their snort didn't want to play with them, well OK with Jack. Ianto was more of a quiet book reading type.

As CJ picked up the hammer he knew his contraption was going to be the best one at school, Reggie Dickhead Lane could suck it!

Daddy wandered past and his eyes widened then he whistled before climbing into the SUV and roaring out of the garage.

CJ couldn't wait until he had his own SUV and could roar off like that but he was only seven so, not yet.

A few minutes later as CJ was trying to rip a bit of tape a pair of scissors appeared in his eye line.

_Tadda?_

CJ looked up and saw with surprise that Tadda had some other stuff too. The colander for draining the peas, some pot and cooking utensils but the thing that made CJ's eyes widen was the box everything was in.

A big wooden trunk that looked heaps better than the one he was trying to put onto the skateboard. _WOW!_

CJ eagerly threw his old cardboard box aside and the tape flew like streamers after it. Ianto calmly placed the box onto the skateboard then frowned.

CJ looked expectantly as his Tadda. When Ianto reached under the tool beach CJ was intrigued but when he saw what Tadda had he got so excited he let out one of Daddy's sequels.

The trolley was big, long and red. The old steam trunk bottom fitted like a glove, even leaving room at the back for a pretend motor and CJ was so excited he began hopping about.

"Well don't just stand there, grab that screwdriver then!" Tadda droned and the power drill began to flash as it bit through the trunk and into the trolley below.

When Daddy roared back into the garage with his bags of subway for lunch the contraption was taking shape.

Tadda had added two pots to the front and then two of the domed push lamps from the cupboard so they really glowed just like headlights and CJ was getting all the screws in. Tadda said Daddy might help and when he put the food down to tighten the screws so they wouldn't bite his butt CJ smiled his encouragement.

Jack looked at his baby boy and saw Ianto's smile. It squeezed his heart a little and he kissed his forehead then continued fixing CJ's attempts at screwing.

As they ate their lunch Ianto frowned at their work, CJ crowed quietly and Jack hummed.

Daddy had lifted CJ onto the hood of the SUV and Tadda hadn't even told Daddy off or told CJ not to mark the paint. Finally full CJ held his arms out to his daddy who scooped him up and deposited him on his feet.

Tadda was crouching by the side of the machine and looked up as CJ approached.

"Did you bin your rubbish bug?" he said absently as he ran his fingers along the edge of the trunk.

"Yes Taddy dear" CJ said picking up a hammer.

Ianto eyed the child and then pointed to some large serving spoons.

"Why don't you flatten them out then Daddy can drill some holes." Tadda said and CJ frowned.

"Brakes?" Ianto rolled his eyes. "You don't think I'm letting you in this otherwise?"

CJ snorted and started to exaggeratedly bash the spoons.

"Found it!" Jack held a box full of spray cans.

The finished contraption was bright red with the coolest flames up the sides. Who knew Taddy could spray paint graffiti style?

The spoons either side did look like brakes when you pulled them and a big pillow made it look nice and soft.

A string was for steering and CJ leapt into his mighty SUV as Daddy started to push, making the roaring noise.

Tadda watched with the video camera _. Cool! Everyone can see how cool we are!_ CJ thought with glee.

They played for ages with the new contraption CJ hade named the "Von Hark Mobile" and Tadda could be heard laughing on the tape.

As CJ watched the movie in bed that night he watched as the camera panned around to Tadda's face covered in tears as he choked and laughed down the lens, "look at my men!" Tadda choked turning the camera back to him and Daddy as Daddy pushed him up and down the driveway.

Finally he told the camera that he needed to go toilet and the camera nodded as Daddy lifted him out so he could run off.

_Wait what's this?_

The camera was placed on the ground but the contraption could still be seen.

 _Tadda was in it! TADDA!_ CJ sat up with shock. Daddy was pushing Tadda who was laughing again then Daddy said it was his turn as Tadda climbed out.

The angle showed Tadda grabbing at his hair as he shouted at Daddy disappearing from view down the road making that girly shriek again.

_So that's why it had to be repainted!_

**My little bros when aged five and eight made their own contraption like this one with a fish crate (stolen from a big bro) on a skateboard which was towed by their trike. Much gaffer tape and badly hammered nails helped apparently. They even wore costumes and when Jem saw a spider in the corner of the crate he screamed, tipping the whole thing over including Aubrey on the bike as Jem bashed the spider to death with the roman helmet he's chosen for a crash helmet while screaming "Spider" over and over again.**

**My 20+ year old laughter over the camera is full of girly snorts. At their 21** **st** **and 18** **th** **a few years ago (3yrs + 3hrs apart so they celebrate on the same day even though the oldest was just before midnight and other other just after making them polar opposites and different star signs) I played it for their party guests much to their horror.**


	7. box it up

He found it in the back of the wardrobe. He wasn't snooping. Honest! It was just there! Right under the blanket and inside the chest. Like, right there!

CJ carefully opened the box that had his name printed on it in Dad's swirly handwriting and stared at the pictures. Tad looked tired but happy as he held a baby while lying in a hospital bed.

He must have been hurt or something. Dad said Tad used to work with him in the field.

Another picture had Dad with his arms around them in that protective way he does with his gaze lovingly fixed on the little baby wrapped in blue.

Several others showing Aunty Gwen and Uncle Rhys. Even one with Uncle Mickey though he was only allowed to hold the baby under Aunty Martha's watchful eye.

CJ realised this was him. He went through the box and found depictions of several ages of himself mostly in Tad's laughing embrace.

No Mom.

CJ wondered if she ever thought of him. Did they pay for him or was he a gift? He was obviously Dad's so how come Tad is the one in the photos. Were they together forever?

He had tried to ask Aunty Rhi but had chickened out. Did his Mom even care that he was being raised by weevils?

Well Jackals, oh OK, Jack anyway. Ianto kept using that saying each time he and Dad came back from the park covered in mud.

"Weevil hunting training already sir? You Jackals at it again" he would monotone and Dad always laughed and kissed him like it was the sexiest thing ever.

Weird.


	8. Wee Willy Winkie

Ianto had looked everywhere and now he was starting to panic. Jack wasn't due home for at least another hour according to the last ranting phone call where more time was spent abusing some poor UNIT lackey standing near Jack then actual conversation through the phone.

"CJ?" Ianto called again, hoping the anger wasn't evident in his voce.

No giggle, no scrape of a little body climbing further into a hidey-hole.

Ianto just knew the dinner was going to burn at this rate but turning to find a bit of paper with "Tag" written on it was not the best thing he had hoped for on the dinner table.

Ianto had been seeking his rugrat for almost two hours. The dinner was all but cooked and now simmering until the mighty Jack stormed in demanding an audience and to learn that Ianto was having a bad day at home with a sick child would somehow not please him.

" _How was your day dear?" Ianto would ask_

" _Fought a fifteen tentacled beast that had lovely soft suckers and knew how to use them, fucked with UNIT and crashed the SUV" Jack would snarl._

" _Oh, well I lost our son"_

_No, not an ideal conversation to be having._

When he found the little bug he was getting his head flushed for sure.

The beds had been looked under, even the closets look on since the little monkey had learned to climb _. Nope._

Ianto wandered into their own room last, CJ knew the rules about this room. There he was. A little seven year old kitty asleep in a nest of coats. (Jack's side of the wardrobe) Ianto sighed with despair. He'd told Jack to pick those up.

CJ had a pair of too big trousers on and a too small t-shirt he was refusing to part with. His back was bare and Ianto just knew his sniffle would be a full blown cold now.

Bending down to lift the mite he spied a box, hidden under the shoe rack with the lid partially removed. _Shit!_

Ianto looked into the box and smiled at the hospital pictures Jack just couldn't bear to put into storage. What a day that was. CJ was such a pretty baby.

Ianto lifted him and carried him to his bed, the photo clutched in the little man's hand unseen.


	9. Dog House coming?

The quiet was almost disturbing but luckily Ianto was used to it. Humming softly he wove his way around the shelving units with the files in his hands accepting their homes with equal grace.

The air seemed to change and Ianto sighed softly before turning to regard his young son who stood watching with a silent glower.

Ianto watched CJ chewing at his bottom lip as he tried to think of a way to ask for something. After a few beats he decided to help and sat on a crate before leaning forward in what he hoped was a friendly pose.

"Are you hungry?" Ianto tried for an obvious start.

"Nope, um, can I ask you something Taddy?" CJ blurted in one breath.

"Yes teddy bear. You can ask me anything" Ianto said with a growing dread.

"Why is Daddy the boss when you make all the rules?" CJ asked looking at his shoes.

"What makes you think that?" Ianto tipped his head as he tried to work out a simple answer.

"Well, Daddy says... Daddy says 'ask Taddy because it's up to him' all the time" CJ frowned.

"Ah! Daddy just isn't sure what the schedule is so sometimes there isn't time for things you wanna do or …" Ianto felt confident until a little hand shot up.

"But Taddy, I mean the dog and the microscope or the race-car bed I wanted. Daddy said you said no to those" CJ folded his arms in triumph that he had stopped his Tad.

"Dog? What dog?" Ianto seized on the first topic.

"Daddy said no dogs allowed because you don't like their fur everywhere!"

Ianto felt his face burning with anger at this surprise admission as he was bloody sure a dog had never been mentioned before. He loved dogs and thought that … well. Anyway easy fix here.

"CJ, Taddy would love a dog. I just never thought about one when we didn't have a yard for one. I guess we could discuss it at family …" the rest of Ianto's speech was lost in the squeals of this eight year old version of Jack who was already racing back up the stairs whooping with glee.


	10. drunk

Jack was drunk. Not happy, sloppy drunk but mean angry drunk.

Ianto silently cursed Rhys again as he struggled to get him inside the house. Rhys had paid the taxi driver obviously realising too late that he was too smashed to drive home after the game. The game! Jack didn't like rugby. He belittled Ianto when he used to put the telly on so he didn't even watch anymore and here's captain twat returning from the stadium.

Jack's grip around the back of his neck was a first clue as he'd tried to extricate him from the back of the cab.

The growl as he woke to find Ianto lifting him out was another. Ianto just hoped he could get him to bed before this got nasty.

CJ watched nervously as his Tad struggled up the stairs.

"No Jack!" was the only warning before loud thumping filled the house as Ianto flew back down the stairs.

"Get da fuck offa me!" Jack slurred stumbling into the bedroom, "I can do it!"

Ianto did a silent self check before gingerly climbing to his feet. He heard a sob and saw CJ peering around the doorframe from the living room and realised that he had seen.

"Silly Tadda, slipped and fell. No harm done teddy bear" he smiled encouragingly hoping the pain in his wrist didn't show on his face.

He hoped he would find a passed out Jack when he reached the top of the stairs. He had better not be snoring or he was going to use a pillow as a silencer. Fucking swear to God!

Next morning Jack found a bruised and battered Ianto asleep next to him and spent the day apologising until Ianto snapped, telling him not to be sorry just don't get too drunk to control yourself and left the conversation quietly saying that it wasn't the first time Jack had forgotten who he was and rejected him.

The hurt the flittered briefly across Ianto's face told Jack he had really stuffed up and needed to atone. Jack silently vowed to do just that!


	11. Cherry baby

The bed dipped and Ianto groaned with despair. It was Saturday God-damn it and his day off. The panting told him it was one of two possible intruders. Either one horny Jack or just an excited Jack Russell. Either way a Jack was in the room.

The huff and thump at his thigh told him it was the later, not the former of the two choices and he peeked out from the covers at the little dog who was peering back with a big slobbery grin.

"Hello Danny" Ianto groaned.

The dog huffed again in response and began to wriggle about the bed like a swimming frog. Bloody stupid name for a dog but once CJ had decided on it his father's giggles at his son having a "Jack Daniels" Dog was final.

Another shake as the dog jumped from one side to the other and began growling at Jack's discarded superman PJ bottoms. A sign of the times when Jack wore PJs without complaint, the many middle of the night entrances of their son and his questions as to their nakedness was a clincher in that one.

Daniel was not fully grown but seemed to be a midget terrier and he reminded Ianto of Owen with his "wee man syndrome" making him a force to be reckoned with. The pound was unsure of his age or origin so Jack declared him perfect. When he and CJ were in full battle mode they were insufferable.

"Tad, have you seen…there you are you little bugger!" CJ roared leaping onto the bed to grab at his white and tan horror.

All hope of going back to sleep fled as his nine year old beast found his bladder with a knee and with a groan he threw back the covers to head for the bathroom.

"Oh my god! Tad where are your pants" CJ screamed covering his eyes as though blinded by his Tad's nakedness.

Oh yah, Jack had been naughty last night saying sorry for the drunken shove the Tuesday before and now Ianto knew why his PJs were on the bed. Not only had the blow job been great but the lovemaking had left him completely boneless and compliant. He was sure he'd pulled up his pants but obviously Jack had decided on a little more fun. Ianto's ability to sleep through anything, even Jack's midnight cravings for a little "Ianto" was something Jack found amusing and wonderful.

Even when fighting, Jack could still get sex. Just wait until Ianto falls into an exhausted sleep and then go for it and hope he doesn't wake all the way up. Unfortunately for Ianto, he usually snoozed half-awake through Jack's fun and only the occasional orgasm of Jack's had been so explosive that Jack had cried out and woken him fully.

The shit had nicked his minion pants again and left him asleep and naked. Typical, Jack was supposed to be apologising knowing Ianto could sleep in the next day and then helped himself to sloppy seconds later.

With another long suffering sigh Ianto shuffled to the bathroom as Jack entered the room (in his bloody pants) and slapped a butt cheek before leaping onto the bed to attack the child and fend off the furry beast trying to eat them both.

Ianto stood on the cool tiles silently cursing Jack for turning off the under floor heating again and listened to world war three as it went from the bed to the floor with screams and crashing which also meant another lamp I suppose. Third this year! Hooking the only available robe from behind the door Ianto decided he was going to make pancakes not French toast like he normally did. Maybe some blueberries …

The laugher had gone quiet and Ianto was suddenly on alert. He quickly washed his hands and re-entered the room to find Jack cradling their son and speaking softly as blood tricked drown his baby's forehead.

"It was an accident Yan" Jack said looking up with shame and fear in his eyes.

"It's OK, everything's OK" Ianto gasped as he reached for CJ and pushed his hair back for a better look.

The gash wasn't long but it was deep and Ianto pulled Jack's PJ bottoms out from under the heap of blankets and pressed them to CJ's head. With a soft kiss to the uninjured side of is temple he scooped him from his father's arms and managed to carry him with one hand still holding the cotton pants to the wound. No mean feat with a gangly nine year old on a hip and a Jack Russell terrier running back and forth in the confusion.

By the time he reached the SUV Jack already had the back passenger door open and was heading around to the driver's door.

"It's OK teddy bear, you get to see Uncle Owen this morning. We said no more Hub because of your grades but you are a clever clogs to get around me again eh?" Ianto joked trying to seem calm and upbeat.

They were halfway to the hub before Ianto remembered he was naked beneath his robe. His red with white fur trim Santa robe Jack had got him last Christmas that barely covered his ass. Yeah. That one.

Oh yeah, Jack had done it again and the shrieks of glee from Owen as he snatched the matching Santa hat with the bell in the pom-pom from the robe's pocket was the cherry on the top.


	12. christmas comes early

He was not hunting for the Christmas presents, honest!

They just happened to be in the back of the cleaning closet where he just happened to have wound up after spending the last fifteen minutes weaving through boxes and cleaning supplies to get there whilst playing hide and seek.

Jack and CJ still played most weekends even though he secretly wondered if seven and a half was getting too old for childish games.

What a coincidence!

One box in particular caught his eye and he spent quite a lot of time trying to figure out what it might be.

With a gasp he read his name on the card.

The biggest one there and it was for him.

He could hardly breathe for the excitement.

_It rattled._

_Huh! It was heavy too._

Another vigorous shake told him it still rattled.

Finally he noticed a corner had torn. OH well. Buggered now, may as well look.

He tried to carefully open the paper with the thought he could re-tape it later and no-one would know but when he saw a flash of a picture he recognised he eagerly tore the paper off with a whoop of glee.

_A Drone! Wicked!_

_Batteries. Bugger it needs heaps._

There were always some in the drawer in the master bedroom but how to get them without being caught.

Finally a covert stealth mission saw him creeping down the hall, skipping over the creaky board and into the room.

Slide the drawer open and extract several cards of batteries.

Ianto was cooking downstairs and the bang of a pot lid drifting up through the floor reminded him that he needed to be fast as dinner time would be approaching soon.

_Fit the batteries, bugger. Needed a big one … ah! The TV remote!_

Finally the batteries clicked and the drone's lights flashed to show flight readiness.

With a giggle of childish glee he headed on his next stealth mission.

To reach the back yard he had to slide past the kitchen as Ianto worked.

His leg caught the corner of the phone-table and he held his breath as it toppled then settled back.

With a silent cheer he found the door unlocked and was free.

When Ianto heard the hum of the drone copter he growled and threw down the tea towel. With a shout of anger he opened the back door to yell at his little bugger to find … Jack?

Jack was jumping up and down with glee as he piloted the drone around the garden.

CJ crawled out from under the sofa to see what Tadda was so angry about and begged a turn.

As Ianto returned to the kitchen to turn the pots down he vowed to find a better hiding place next time.

Bloody Harkness strikes again!


	13. First real girlfriend?

 

CJ had spent all afternoon in the bathroom and lamented his hair was too "floppy" despite using most of his father's styling gel. The shirt was changed three times and he kept glaring at his shoes like they may say something to embarrass him.

Jack had been warned not to flirt with anyone and Ianto had been told to … well, just don't be too you.

Finally they were headed to the BBQ in the park. Time to meet the Holdens.

Again they were admonished before exiting the vehicle. Jack had told CJ to lay off and calm down. Ianto had groaned as CJ again muttered under his breath about embarrassing parentals!

They walked across the grass towards the picnic table and the large man at the BBQ turned to greet them. Shit. DI Holden. Of course. Shit!

His eyes widened as he saw Torchwood themselves heading his way and he quickly checked his family's location while scanning for whatever threat had brought them here.

Finally his eyes fell on CJ and rose enough for his eyebrows to disappear into his hairline. So he knew him. Shit, shit and double shit!

Jack glanced at Ianto and saw the same resigned look.

Ianto didn't know what to make of her but CJ must be smitten. Holding hands, stolen glances at everyone watching and those odd pecks on each other's cheeks in greeting.

She was skinny, gangly and blonde. Jack looked at Ianto's confused face and tried to redirect attention.

"So tell me Selena, pretty name, er … Same class as CJ?"

"No. My twin brother Nathan. He's CJ's Study Buddy." She replied nodding at the two boys sitting together under the trees.

"Ah!" Jack smiled as the penny dropped.

Nathan was holding out a book and CJ accepted it with his Tad's blush on his cheeks.

Ianto was engaged in discussion with Mrs Holden who had recovered from the shock of two men and was now finding Ianto's polite accented voice quite a turn on. Jack watched her squirm as Ianto started to flutter his long elegant fingers while he described the new rose he had planted earlier that day.

He knew he should be annoyed with her drooling but really? He couldn't blame her. He was a dish in his tight blue jeans and pale blue polo shirt. When he leaned closer and removed his sunglasses to look at her necklace she squeaked.

 _Probably smells like sex._ Jack thought with a smile. CJ had taken long enough for them both to …er…relieve some tension.

She was blushing now. _Yep, smells good don't he? Mmmm my Yummy Yan!_

"Tad!" CJ said loudly making everyone jump.

Jack looked around in surprise and noted for the first time that Mr Holden seemed a little miffed about something. What's up his nose?

"Yes Te … CJ?" Ianto leaned back and frowned at his son.

"Time for the meat?" CJ demanded then blushed as Nathan sniggered and shoved him.

"Yes. Meat. Good for ya aye Nathe? I love your CJ's Tad's meat!" Jack crowed with a twinkle at Nathan.

"Dad! Oh God!" CJ growled.

Ianto was still confused as to what he had done to annoy CJ and he turned to Jack and shrugged.

Jack leaned over and kissed him softly.

"Kids these days, no romance" he whispered and Ianto smiled that sweet private one only for him.

"God! See? They do this all the time! Sex maniacs!" CJ said to Nathan who was looking a little too interested.

"Hmm. Not new girlfriend then. New boyfriend.


	14. Flying Saucers

Ianto felt his temper flare across his face in its trademark blush as Jack stood with their eight year old son. United in their indignation, yelling at Ianto.

"It's not like you have a really demanding job anymore. You're a bloody housewife! I'm working hard to keep this place safe and …look at my house … with dishes still in the sink from breakfast even! What the fuck did you think CJ would do with no togs? Swim naked? What did you do all day? Aye? Watch bloody bond movies I bet getting fat with that bloody cake from the corner shop again" Jack spat.

"Obviously nothing at all Daddy. I don't think Tad thinks much about anything that's important to me! If I didn't have you I'd probably be locked in the cellar or forgotten on the bus or something" CJ raged.

Ianto flinched at the age-old insinuation that he didn't love CJ as much as Jack. Ever since CJ had started the "Where did I come from" questions he had sided with Jack in all things. Gone was his little hero.

Ianto had to face that his son was growing up, and he was definitely a Harkness.

This was Jack's fault. Thursday was Jack's day to pick CJ up before his swim class to come home and get his gear. Ianto never got a text or call to say there was a problem so how the fuck was he supposed to know Jack was stuck in a bloody UNIT meeting.

But there we are. His fault again for everything wrong in the universe. _Perfect end to a perfect day_.

Silently Ianto left the room, while they continued to throw insults and follow Ianto into the kitchen he reached for the weekly task sheet and began to wipe his and Jack's names off. Silence fell as Ianto began to write his name under every daily task CJ needed help with. He placed it back on the fridge door and began to fill the sink with water and dishwashing liquid as he tried to stop his hands shaking with anger.

"What day is it?" Jack asked CJ, still not over his anger at Ianto.

"Thursday Dad!" CJ frowned.

Jack pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and studied it before looking over at Ianto's tense back.

"Fuck! I was meant to pick him up today because of your Sister's lawyer appointment" Jack said with growing horror.

"Never mind Sir, won't happen again!" Ianto growled quietly as he placed a wet plate in the drying rack. "I'll remember my place here as the bloody butler come bed warmer, though that's not such an issue lately is it now I'm …. What did you say … oh yes … FAT!"

Jack barely had time to duck as the plate flew at his head and smashed into the wall.

"Fuck you Jack! Not a lawyer's appointment, a Doctor's appointment. She's sick remember? Not that it should matter to you. And as for you young man … well, like father like son. Why should you have any consideration for me or my sister either?" Ianto was past the point of no return and let his anger flare, catch then burn as he screamed his fury and released another plate.

"Yan! Shit, you like that set" Jack shrieked as he dodged another one.

"So? You paid for it, not mine, nothing is mine is it! No job because I'm too bloody precious to risk getting a fucking paper cut but all my savings are gone and the money from my flat, gone too, on the deposit for this house you so lovingly call yours as I stupidly thought I would still have a job after he was born and CJ's fucking shit I'm supposed to follow him around with in the hopes he'll deign to ask me for something … anything to reaffirm that I'm actually an active participant in your bloody family. I can't even pay for my sister's treatment. Having to ask you for money every time I need to buy fucking milk." Ianto sobbed as his anger gave way to sorrow and he slid down the bench to flop onto the tiled floor with big tears beginning to slide traitorously down his face.

Jack crouched down as tried to look into Ianto's face but Ianto turned away as another sob shook his frame.

"Yan? I'm sorry babe. Really, you know I'm a bastard" Jack tried to touch his cheek but Ianto jerked away slamming his head into the edge of the bench. "Is Rhia that sick?"

As Jack reached for Ianto again as he tried to rise and his head hit the lip of the bench with a loud thud. Ianto sat back down with a yelp.

"Shit! Are you OK?" Jack gasped reaching for Ianto's head.

"What do you care!" Ianto cried. "The fat probably cushioned the blow"

Jack tried to stop the snort but it was already escaping and CJ wasn't helping with his own giggle. Before long all three were laughing at the situation as Jack examined Ianto's scalp.

Sorted with an apologetic kiss. (From both of the bullies)


	15. Excuse me?

CJ seemed different. Ianto couldn't put his finger on it but since the "boy's night out" Jack and CJ had spent without him at the weekend there had been a weird vibe between Ianto and CJ.

"Yan? Hon, is dinner far off?" Jack called as he entered via the back door.

"Dad! Thank God! Tell _him_ I don't eat carrots will ya? He's cooking them again!" CJ wailed dramatically as he struggled to rise from the sofa cushions he'd been buried in.

"CJ, how many times has Tad told you not to do that to the cushions?" Jack growled as he threw himself on top of his child to tickle him.

"Dad! I'm ten years old now. I'm for too big for … Oh, you'll pay for that!" CJ roared as Jack smacked his arse lightly then ran from the room hooting with laughter.

"OI! NO RUNNING IN THE BLOODY HOUSE!" Ianto roared from the kitchen as his beasts screamed at each other.

A yelp from the dog was the last straw and Ianto slammed down the casserole dish, following it up with the tea towel from his shoulder.

Storming into the living room he found Jack splayed out on the floor as CJ straddled him slapping at his hands covering his face. Daniel the menace chewed on the corner of Jack's coat.

Ianto watched CJ laughing and forgave him. Seeing Jack's spark of humour in the gangly youth who was trying to give his father a wet finger to his ear was funny.

"Excuse me? Are we ready for our evening meal Sirs?" Ianto smiled.

"Oh! What we eating babe?" Jack popped up eagerly and CJ followed.

"Rabbit casserole!" Ianto answered looking at CJ's face turn red.

"Dad! I told _him_ I was going Vegetarian! _He's_ deliberately done this!" CJ howled in a typical Harkness meltdown.

"I beg your pardon young man! First of all I have a name and secondly this was already in the oven before your revelation of a lifetime!" Ianto said calmly pulling out his chair to sit opposite Jack.

CJ slid into the chair before Ianto had time to react and pulled the mashed potato towards his plate.

"Jack?" Ianto raised an eyebrow as he waited for support.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I love your mash!" Jack raised his plate and waited for a portion.

Ianto scooped a generous amount on to Jacks plate with an angry plop and slammed the spoon back into the bowl.

"Ianto? What about mine!" CJ said imperiously as he held out his plate too.

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?" Ianto sat in CJ's normal seat with surprise.

Jack continued eating as Ianto sighed and rubbed his face.

"Jack. Can you pause your stomach filling for a second?" Ianto said softly.

CJ had helped himself and was now eagerly pouring the gravy over his vegetables.

Ianto thought about pointing out that the gravy was a juice of the casserole but really didn't care anymore. His head was pounding and now this was the last straw.

"Jack! Stop stuffing your face!" Ianto snapped.

"Jesus Ianto, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jack smarted at the bark from his mate and frowned across the table only to see CJ sitting there. _Huh?_

Jack looked to his left and found a very angry Ianto glaring back.

"Ianto why are you in CJ's seat? You know I like him closer in case he chokes or something!" Jack said.

Ianto growled deep in his throat and then rose from the table. As he left the room he paused and looked back at the two of them eagerly wolfing down the food he's spend hours preparing and he wasn't hungry at all.

In fact, his nausea that had haunted him all day was coming back full force.


	16. Splinter

"You can't tell me what to do, you don't have the right" CJ screamed into Ianto's face forcing him to take a shocked step back. "You're not my Dad!

"CJ!" Ianto gasped, reaching for his son's arm.

CJ violently threw his arm back as though his fingers were dripping acid.

"Dad told me not to listen to you!" CJ snarled, all anger. "He said you were full of hot air because your own parents didn't care about you!"

Ianto froze and then let his arm drop to his side as he regarded his ten year old son's tantrum, which was fast gaining momentum. Usually about now he would call it to a close with the veiled threat of calling his father but he was suddenly interested in what might come out next.

"Yeah! That's right … hot air!" CJ smiled sadistically noting his father's growing distress.

"Your dad hit you and your Mum went mental and wound up in Providence Park, yeah?" CJ couldn't stop now.

Ianto felt the room start to spin as the shock turned to horror. What else had he told CJ?

"Right! Yeah! Mental! Like you're scared you might be one day! Good thing we have Flat Holm because you will fit in with all the other nut cases there!"

Ianto tired to reach for the arm of the chair, maybe if he sat down for a minute. CJ smelt blood and went in for the kill.

"Dad said that when you came back through the rift he nearly left you there, knew you were there for weeks before he went and claimed you off UNIT because he knew you were going to be damaged like all Rift survivors are!" CJ spoke softly now, his face close to Ianto's as he savoured his Tad's paling face at the lies CJ poured syrupy sweet into his ear.

Ianto started to gasp for air, his chest constricting with grief as his child tore strips from his soul. Jack told him everything. Without even a warning. They had agreed to tell him when he was old enough. God, this was too young to think … too young to hate him for being a freak.

"If you two hadn't wound up with me he might have moved on and been happy. Not bloody walking around on egg shells while you pick and snark and moan!"

Ianto closed his eyes. Yes. Much better.

"We went weevil hunting the other night. Know what Dad said? Don't tell Tad, not worth the bloody whingeing!"

Ianto rose from the chair as gracefully as he could and silently started to leave the room.

"Yeah! That's right. Do what you do best Tad! Leave! No real loss if you never come back"

As the door swung closed and CJs temper started to dissipate he realised what he had just said.

"FUCK!" he roared at the air around him.

.

.

.

Jack searched for Ianto.

No fire going, no dinner in the oven, no Ianto. The laundry was hanging out of the machine as though he had stopped mid empty and the dryer sat silent and empty.

"CJ?" Jack yelled up the stairs "Seen your Tad anywhere?"

CJ silently came to the top of the stairs and looked down at his Dad who stood with one foot on the bottom step.

His Great Coat was thrown on the chair, which in itself was weird as Tad always took it from him and the frown on his Dad's face echoed CJ's own confusion. With a shrug he descended the stairs to the obligatory cuddle that his Dad still felt was necessary.

Weird how different the two parents were. One cuddled while the other coddled. One kissed and complimented while the other gave awkward shoulder pats and pleas for calm.

They searched the house together, calling out with growing concern as it became increasingly obvious that Ianto wasn't there.

With a grunt of annoyance Jack pulled out his phone and pushed speed dial. The phone sitting by the fruit bowl played a funeral dirge.

"CJ!" Jack sighed as he glowered at the culprit. "Fix that before he hears it please! Not funny!"

Jack shook his head and wondered again if he was somehow channelling Owen at times, maybe it shouldn't have been his second name.

CJ silently smirked and picked up the phone to change the ring tone back to "hush-a-bye Mountain".

As it began to play he suddenly had a flash back of his Tad softly singing it to him as a small child, sickly and aching in Tad's soothing embrace. His Tad had been crying and Dad was quietly soothing him murmuring that everything was OK now, the temperature had come down and Tad had given a hitching sigh as he kissed CJ's cheek.

"I don't know what I'd do if we lose him Jack. I just love him so much!" Ianto sobbed.

"Hey, should I be jealous?" Jack laughed softly.

"Of our baby? Nah! You love him too" Ianto had smiled softly soothing CJ to sleep.

CJ looked up at his Dad and found him frowning at him still in the same memory.

"Your Tad's favourite. Didn't know it was what he had chosen for a ring tone." Jack smiled softly. "He sang that to his tummy every night to try and soothe you when you were inside him like a little evil beastie, kicking his bladder and …"

Jack stopped talking with shock as he realised what he had just said and then cleared his throat and headed for the door.

"Right! Maybe he remembered something at the Hub, yeah?" Jack was gone before CJ had a chance to respond to the bomb that was still splintering his universe.


	17. Shit = hit fan

Ianto had returned as Jack screamed out of the driveway, nearly hitting him.

Both vehicles returned to their own parking bays under the house and Jack got out of the SUV, walking around to open Ianto's door.

Ianto sat in his BMW silently looking back at his husband with a look of panic.

"Yan?" Jack squatted down on his heels and took Ianto's hand in his own, worried now.

"Jack. I'm … God. I …" he had been crying.

Jack reached across to undo his safety belt and found himself engulfing Ianto in his arms. A soft shudder alerted him to the threat of his spouse's impending tears and Jack soothed Ianto with soft murmurs and kissed his hair gently.

"I was so worried, I couldn't find you Sweetie" Jack said.

"Jack, I'm sorry. God the time!" Ianto drew himself together and started to get out of the car.

"Hey! It's OK" Jack pulled the Welshman into his arms again, "I'm the one dreaming of pizza and sushi!"

Ianto made a strangled noise then threw Jack off him as he ran for the hallway bathroom. The noise of retching brought CJ to the outside of the room as he watched his Dad hand a wet cloth to his Tad who sat on the floor in front of the toilet.

"Yan? Baby? You OK?" Jack stroked Ianto's face and felt helpless as a tear escaped down Ianto's cheek and onto his fingers.

"I'm sorry Cariad." Ianto sobbed. "I'm so fucking sorry!"

The air seemed to drain from the room as Jack stared into Ianto's eyes.

"Tell me. It's OK, what ever it is, tell me."

"Martha … shit! We knew this should never happen again, I mean … I nearly died with CJ and I promised that I would be happy with just the one precious … oh God … I'm sorry. I didn't know. When I felt a funny fluttering I ran straight to Martha thinking it was just nerves with the argument I had with CJ but … Jack. Jack?"

Jack's face had changed from confusion to shock, horror then realisation before settling for joy.

"Baby? Are you telling me you're pregnant?" he said softly.

"This could kill me this time Jack but … I know we agreed … but ... I mean if you want …" Ianto sobbed reaching for Jack's reassurance.

With a whoop of Joy Jack snatched Ianto up off the floor and began to laugh.

"Another baby. Oh by the Gods Yan! You said you would never do that for me again but … oh fuck me, another miracle!" Jack crowed swinging Ianto around the room.

Suddenly the seriousness of the matter hit and Jack placed Ianto gently on the ground before reaching for his stomach, spreading his hand over a slight bump.

"This will be different. We learned from CJ, yeah? Bed rest forever if need be. No danger for you or baby! If I have to sit on you, give you mouth to mouth and feed you spoon to mouth for the next nine … wait how long?"

"I'm about 16 weeks Cariad. No wonder I'm tired and moody" Ianto buried his face in Jack's neck relieved that there was no mention of a termination.

"16 Weeks! Four months? Hey, we're nearly half way there then. Aye? Oh God!" Jack grabbed Ianto to him again, desperation setting in.

"It'll be different this time sweets. I promise. I'll massage your feet, I'll listen to your moaning and I won't make fun of your hot flushes and I'll …" Jack started to get into a rant and Ianto struggled to stop him.

"Jack! It's OK. CJ was worth the pain, the sore back and feet even the near death experience when he tore my insides apart … even now I look at him and thank whatever Gods gave him to us." Ianto kissed Jack softly.

"Really? You're OK? Not freaking?"

CJ had slipped into the room unnoticed as he struggled to comprehend what he was hearing.

"I love you Jack. Another shot at showing you? Yeah! I'm OK. How about you CJ?"

_OK, not unnoticed then._


	18. I love you Taddy

"Taddy" a small voice broke through Ianto's afternoon nap and he opened an eye to regard his son in the doorway.

"Hey bug" he whispered as CJ crept into the room.

Ianto patted the bed and was pleased beyond words when CJ climbed up into his arms like he used to as a baby.

"Taddy, I'm sorry" he whispered into Ianto's chest.

"Oh God CJ. I know you are" Ianto sighed.

He'd already endured Jack's tearful declaration of self-loathing and he again wondered how much Jack played a part in their son's temper.

"Taddy? Did you really have me like…" CJ waved a hand about, flapping it in the air, "inside you?"

"Yes. You were horrible!" Ianto deadpanned as his son stared up from his chest with wide eyes.

"You wriggled and squirmed. Only your Daddy singing to you would calm you so I could sleep" Ianto smiled lovingly at his little boy. No matter how big, still his baby.

"Did you …" CJ paused and Ianto waited patiently.

"I mean, did I make you sick like this?" CJ finally choked out.

"Ah! Yes. Worse. By this time with you I was on a drip with your father going spare at how poorly I was." Ianto smiled like the memory was a fond one ad CJ frowned with confusion.

"The most I ever saw of him" Ianto laughed softly and CJ felt even worse as he realised how little time them put aside for him.

"I'm sorry I was such an arse!" CJ rubbed his face into Ianto and swallowed a sob.

"I love you. I will always love you." Ianto sighed as his son's shoulders shook, "Even when you are a first class arse!"

CJ snorted.

"But at least you are in good company. Your Daddy called himself a nob-head!" Ianto whispered and CJ laughed as Ianto hoped he would.

"CJ, you and you dad say and do hurtful things but I've been with your dad long enough to know that he has no brain filter and I'm starting to realise you weren't born with one either." Ianto grinned as he settled back into the pillows with his on in his arms.

"That's why I forgive you. I know you feel bad later and sometimes I feel worse for you than for me, and I'm the injured bloody party here champ!" Ianto huffed.

"I love you Taddy" CJ sighed as he shuffled to get more comfortable.

That's how Jack found them. Asleep cuddling in the bed.

Jack sighed as he watched Ianto's belly move.

Not long now my little flower. Just three more months.


	19. Old man?

CJ watched his Tad as he slept and felt so ashamed. Ianto was sucking his thumb as he lay on his side, his other hand covering his bulging belly.

CJ knew he sucked his thumb when he was upset and he wondered what was worrying his Tad. Also for the first time he saw signs of the face he saw in the mirror. How could he not have seen this before?

He quietly left the room and went in search of his father. He found him in the garage changing a tyre on the SUV.

"You need to do that?" CJ asked as he stepped into the garage.

"No, just seems a bit worn. Can make a difference when cornering at speed" Jack said absently as he let the jack down.

"Dad?" CJ sat nervously on the counter.

"Hmm?"

"I had a big fight with Taddy that day, when he ran off." CJ looked at his feet.

"Yeah?" Jack stopped working to look at him "He never said."

"You know how I asked about his parents and you told me?"

"Oh no. You didn't" Jack groaned mental hearing the snarky child spitting it at Ianto in anger.

"It just came out and I was really awful to him" CJ sighed.

"Did you say sorry?" Jack face palmed knowing his own was overdue for that slip of information.

"Yep. Tadda said okay, but I still feel pretty stink"

"I know Bug, Tadda can make it hard to atone when he seems to forgive so easily." Jack smiled softly, "If he yelled, or threw things again we'd feel like we were wrong and he was right. When he says nothing we don't know how deep the shit we're wading in is."

"I think it's pretty deep Daddy." CJ nodded.

.

.

.

Jack entered the room as Ianto began to stir.

"Hey." Ianto smiled as Jack bent down to kiss him.

"CJ just told me what he said to you the day you found you were pregnant" Jack said softly and Ianto pulled a face.

"I was hoping we could avoid that conversation just yet. I'm still not sure how I feel about it" Ianto sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked, "All this time you've held onto that hurt."

"What's the point? Won't un-ring that bell Sir" Ianto shuffled his feet into his slippers as Jack sighed at the old title creeping back.

"Yan? Do you still love me?" Jack asked sounding like their child afraid to ask for another piece of pizza.

"Yes. Always ya daft beggar." Ianto sniffed, "Doesn't mean I forgive you!"

"But you will?" Jack stepped forward as Ianto rose to stand, their eyes level.

"Yes. But you will need to grovel for a while!" Ianto sniffed again looking imperiously down his nose at Jack and as he left the room Jack whimpered at the thought of grovelling at Ianto's feet.

"Hey, Owen said we're still good if you want me to … grovel later" he called down the hall after his retreating partner.

"Gross old man!" CJ screamed with horror from the doorway of the sitting room.


	20. big love

Ianto levered his huge, whale-like elephantile carcass from the bath.

The tide went out as the water fell to half the level it was, even the water had felt crushed by the heavy load.

He waddled his gigantic planetary girth over to the toilet to let his pitiful hidden worm free its load.

"Ianto? You self-depreciating in there love?" Jack called from the bedroom.

"No?" Ianto returned hesitantly as he shook and then tied the robe.

The robe. That didn't fit around the Lexus sized bulbous mass that forced his back into spasms at three in the bloody morning and called for the hot bath so that the growth can float and give him a break.

"I think you are thinking those bad thoughts babe" Jack called again.

"I'm fine cariad" Ianto sighed as he looked into the mirror.

The undead zombie stared back, its insides being eaten away by the huge, smelly rat devouring his …

"Yan?" Jack was in the doorway watching.

"Huh?" Ianto turned, his tongue out as he had been examining it.

"Do you have any idea what you look like?" Jack grinned.

"Oh? Do tell?" Ianto waited for the fat joke.

"The most beautiful being I've ever had the good fortune of laying eyes on" Jack said softly, "If you'd let me I'd fuck you right now against that hand basin."

"Jack!" Ianto blushed "Little ears"

Jack walked over and placed his hands over the belly like he knew where the baby's head was, leant down to whisper in Ianto's ear, "So bloody fuckable!"

Ianto snorted but couldn't hide the blush of pleasure as Jack led him back to bed.

His gorgeous ethereal creature in the flowing silk robe that took his breath away as he undid said robe and let it caress their baby as it fell about his body.

Jack licked his lips as Ianto crawled up the bed, inadvertently baring his edible cheeks that housed the most wonderful depository for Jack's growing need to bond with him.

"Jack?" Ianto muttered as he frowned at the Captain leering from the foot of the bed.

"Hmm?"

You having those lustful thoughts again?"

"No?"


	21. a little bit

Ianto woke to the sound of music. Glen Miller was playing quietly and the most wonderful aroma was tickling at his nose.

Ianto opened one eye and took in the room.

Candles? A table by the bed was laden with all his favourite foods.

Ianto sat up with difficulty and Jack rushed to help.

"What are you doing?" Ianto asked as Jack flourished the napkin.

"Dinner is served sir!" CJ declared as he swaggered in with a wine bottle.

"Non-alcoholic hon!" Jack assured him.

As Ianto was fussed on he sighed with pleasure.

When CJ kissed him goodnight he felt spectacular.

When jack gave him the most amazing blowjob and wanted nothing in return?

Priceless!


	22. whats in a name?

CJ was excited as Owen drew the scanner over his Tad's huge belly.

On the wall an image began to flicker, then a perfect picture of a baby appeared.

"Look, he's sucking his thumb" Ianto enthused as Jack laughed.

"He?" CJ gasped with pleasure crossing his face.

Ianto smiled as he saw the CJ of old, the eager child.

"Yes, my baby boy. A little brother" Ianto said stoking his son's cheek.

"I love you Taddy! I love you so much" CJ yelled leaping around as Ianto laughed along with Jack.

"I'm not getting a sister, I'm not getting a sister" CJ sang as he ran to his Uncle Owen for a hug.

"Did you hear Unka Owie? I'm getting a brother!" CJ yelled as he jumped, still holding on to Owen.

"Yeah, yeah! Bliss another one" Owen narrowed his eyes as he pretended to be annoyed by the idea of becoming an uncle again.

"YAY!" CJ roared, then he rushed over and kissed the belly. "I love you little bro!"

"Yay" he ran off yelling into the main hub. "I'm getting a brother"

Toshiko leaned over the ailing and grinned down excitedly as the image frozen on the wall continued to slowly turn.

"I wanted a brother so bad!" CJ panted as he finally slowed back by the bed. "I sometimes pretend I have a brother ya know!"

"Yeah? Did he have a name?" Jack winked at Ianto.

"Yeah" CJ said sheepishly, "I call him Si, short for Simon. You know, like Simon says?"

"Really Simon Harkness Jones huh?" Jack smiled.

Actually I called him Simon Jones Harkness. You know SJ, like CJ." CJ frowned.

"Well your second name is your Dad's. Caden-Jack. A middle name that has a Jay in it would work the same and then you'd have the same last name so people would know you belonged to the same pack of animals" Ianto smiled.

"Yeah? Like Jethro?"

Ianto shuddered and made a small noise of repulsion as Jack laughed.

"I aways liked James." CJ nodded eagerly.

"I used that as a name, called myself James Harper as a cover name" Jack said.

"So he'd still have your name in the middle dad!" CJ laughed.

"Yes. Simon James Harkness Jones." Ianto smiled.

"But I thought my middle name was Owen" CJ frowned.

"Yes, Caden-Jack is your whole first name, that's what the line means. Owen is your middle one." Ianto's sigh told Jack he was tiring of the whole thing.

"So, he could be Simon-James Owen Harkness Jones?"

Owen made a small noise of surprise as Jack nodded.


	23. soon

This is the diary of Caden-Jack Owen Harkness-Jones the First.

.

.

Today is Monday.

.

.

My Taddy is going to have my little brother soon. I am so happy that he will be a boy. If he was a girl we could not play games and stuff because Barbie dolls are dumb. Really dumb.

Taddy lets me lay with my head on SJ sometimes. I sing to him and he kicks me. He is going to be so much fun.

Unit are stupid and Daddy said I am allowed to call them stupid. Taddy is sad about something Unit did and Daddy says he might evisarate them or something but Taddy won't say what that word means. I will have to check the dictionary. Hold on Diary. Eviscerate not evisarate. You spell it weird. Why do words have to be dumb like that? Cool word though. It means to rip their guts out. So cool. My Daddy is the coolest in the whole world. Taddy says the whole Universe and Daddy always laughs when Taddy says that.

.

.

Today is Tuesday.

.

.

I kissed a girl at school and it felt dumb. She was all wet and soft. Why do Taddy and Daddy kiss so much? It's weird. I won't do wet yucky kisses when I am married.

Daddy was crying earlier. Taddy made room in the bed for him and they cuddled. Daddy looked so sad that I climbed in as well. Unit again. Now I know what they did. They blew up a boat or something. Daddy is sad because the aliens on the boat no ship. A ship. The alien people all died. Unit are dicks!

.

.

Today is Wednesday.

.

.

I think my baby brother is coming. Tadda is really quiet and keeps rubbing SJ. Daddy is away and I hope he gets home soon because I think SJ hurts Taddy because he makes these noises every now and then. I love my Taddy. I did that to him to be here.

I didn't know that I hurt Taddy to be here. I feel like a big fat dork for all the times I thought he wasn't my dad. He did more work for me that Daddy did and I never said thanks. When I did he cried a bit and told me that he loved me always and bestest because I'm the first and that makes me the most important.

I need to be a good big brother because I've been here longer and I can teach him how to be a good person and one day I will be a big man like my Daddy and I will love my brother and protect him. Taddy told me so and he knows everything.

_PS don't tell anyone I was scared or that I still say Taddy and Daddy will you._


	24. birthday surprise

CJ proudly caried his little brother in his arms as he carefully took each step up to the main Hub.

He stopped at the top and looked up at the assembled group.

"Simon-James Owen Harkness-Jones, this is our family." CJ said softly as he approached his aunties and uncles who all cooed.

.

.

.

Down below, it was a different matter.

Owen was elbow deep in Ianto while Jack looked on with horror. Martha was trying to help and Ianto just lay there staring up into Jack's face.

"Hang in there, I've got you. Got you baby," Owen panted as he dug into Ianto's chest cavity.

When the small kitten cry filled the space Jack burst into tears. Owen carefully pulled a tiny skinned rabbit from Ianto and held her out to Martha who was overcome as the hidden twin was revealed.

"A girl. You got a little princess here!" Owen crowed as he started carefully backtracking out if Ianto.

The sonic scalpel hummed as Owen erased all trace of his work and finally Ianto was able to hold out his arms for his little girl.

CJ had heard the cry and once Gwen had SJ he had fled to his Taddy's side.

Seeing a second baby stopped him dead. As he looked at the bundle Taddy was openly weeping over he was filled with a great joy. The tiny face was that of an angel and her little eyes sought him out.

All his singing was to the highest part of the bump. All this time he had been soothing a sister. His sister.

It wasn't SJ who had needed him, it was her. It would always be her.


	25. Blue Eyes to Gray

Jack had entered the house and noted the quiet. He walked gingerly to the bedroom and found his son in there with his Tadda.

Ianto was laying with his belly bare and CJ was whispering to the bump as his fingers gently smoothed cream over the stretch marks. Jack must have made a noise because CJ stopped whispering and turned to face him.

"Dad! SJ likes me singing. When I sing he stops hurting Tadda!" CJ crowed.

Jack frowned at his partner and approached the bed. He placed his hand on Ianto's stomach and felt the tell-tale hitch of a contraction. As Ianto moaned softly and closed his eyes against the pain Jack fumbled for the phone in his pocket. Then he remembered the coat had been hung up and the rushed back to the coast rack to search the pockets.

"See bug? Told you he'd panic" Ianto smiled at CJ who relaxed slightly as he saw his Tadda was still OK.

Jack bustled back into the room and pulled the bug-out bag from the closet and handed it to CJ. CJ looked at his Tadda with alarm but Ianto just smiled encouragement as Jack half carried him to the SUV.

The back door was open and as Jack lay Ianto back on the comforters laid across the seat CJ realised he was going to be allowed in the front seat.

With excitement CJ clambered aboard and turned back to grab for Ianto's hand.

Owen was waiting along with Gwen topside and they carefully levered Ianto from the SUV and onto the waiting gurney. Rhys was at the bottom of the lift and he took the other hand and squeezed softly as Ianto panted trough a strong contraction. CJ was holding Ianto's hand so tight and Ianto felt it through the contraction. Ianto looked at Rhys who took the hint.

"CJ, we need to get a special bed ready for your little brother. You want to do it?" Rhys asked.

"Good idea. The first real thing he needs should be from his brother" Jack agreed with a serious face.

As CJ helped Rhys with a small crib, Ianto was labouring below in the medical bay. Owen was talking softly so CJ couldn't hear but when his father laughed he was reassured that his Tadda was OK.

All of a sudden a small cry can be heard and before Rhys can grab CJ he's pounding down the stairs to see a small baby punching at the air as his Daddy cries and laughs. He has the baby in his arms and CJ pulls in his arms for a look.

Strong blue eyes lock with his and he could swear his little brother is smiling.

"Hello SJ. I'm your brother, I'm here to protect you" CJ whispers and jack fights to hold back his tears for his own lost brother.

"Shit!" Owen barked.

**Jack sat up with a start and looked over at Ianto who was calmly feeding their daughter. So small, tiny enough for him to hold her head in the palm of his hand. Gods, his heart. Jack slid from the chair and looked down at his little man, asleep beside his Taddy with a thumb in his mouth. Jack bent down and kissed him before grinning at the baby asleep in the crib. Simon was sucking his thumb and looked like a mirror image of his big brother. Jack thought of Gray for a fleeting moment, then let him go.**


	26. A name?

 

SJ screwed up his little nose and pondered if a cry was warranted for the delay as Ianto wondered if he was still windy or was filling his nappy. Ianto placed the now empty bottle in the waiting bucket by the bed then smelt the tell-tale sign of a deposit being left. He smiled at Jack and motioned that SJ was full.

"We still need a name" Ianto whispered to Jack as he retrieved the bundle from Ianto's arms and the little china doll replaced her sturdier brother for her turn. "Can't call her Ladybug forever!"

Ianto reached for the bottle sitting on the heating pad and tested the temperature against the inside of his wrist as Jack flicked SJ onto his shoulder to burp him, blissfully unaware of the waiting task.

"I've not broached the subject and we both know how he felt about the possibility of a sister. He may not want to!" Jack growled as he stroked her cheek and then grinned as little fingers wrapped themselves around his finger.

"Aren't you the daisy!" he crooned down at her as he extracted his finger so he could pat SJ's back. SJ was finally in the position he liked the best and showed his approval with a loud milky belch.

"Dad! She's not a daisy. They're all bare feet and blond hair with flowers in it and stuff. Dancing about like bloody great fairies!" CJ admonished as he entered the room.

"Oh? Is there one at school bug?" Ianto asked as their little ladybug latched on hungrily.

"Three. All stupid!" CJ agreed as he climbed up to watch her feed.

"No. She's not a daisy. Or a Daphne either. They're always reading with their tongue in their teeth!" he snorted at his baby sister. "No. You are like a Rose. Delicate, pretty and with a good thorn if you need to be protected!"

A good thorn? That you buggy?" Jack smiled knowing the answer before CJ nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep, I have to protect her. I'll whoop anyone who hurts her. So I will" CJ declared as she paused her suckling to stare at him with a milky grin around the teat.

"So how about the rest? Rose sounds … well. Nice" Ianto shrugged.

"Rose-Jessica Tosh Harkness-Jones" CJ declared.

"Huh? I understand the Tosh bit, won't she be impressed." Jack crooned to his son then groaned as the smell finally said hello to his nose. "Jessica?"

"Yeah. Like Jessica the rabbit. Our little rabbit." CJ smiled and Ianto looked at his husband as they both remembered the soft toy that had made their life a misery when CJ was two and lost it at the shopping mall.

"You remember Jessie Rabbit?" Ianto asked and CJ nodded.

"I think it's my first one. I remember she was soft and smelt good and I used to sing to her" CJ said as he reached for his baby sister.

Making sure he was fully seated in the pillows, Ianto carefully placed her in her big brother's lap and he eagerly repositioned the bottle. As she drank her fill she looked adoringly up at the face that looked lovingly down.

CJ had found his Jessie Rabbit. JR became RJ. 


	27. Flower

CJ spent his time between SJ's crib and his baby sister who was sleeping in Daddy's arms.

Tadda was so tired that he was snoring and CJ had never heard him do that before. Daddy was singing softly to the wee bub and she was staring back with such a serious face. CJ wondered if it was OK to love your sister this much.

He stood by his daddy and grinned as her eyes tracked to him and studied him. He reached out and touched her little cheek, amazed at how fragile she was.

"Bug?" Ianto rasped from the bed and CJ rushed to his side.

"I'm here Taddy, it's OK" CJ soothed s his Taddy blearily looked at him.

"My boy. My baby boy, I love you so much" Ianto murmured, reaching for CJ.

"The babies are still here Taddy" CJ whispered and Ianto smiled.

"And I bet you're taking good care of them my darling boy" Ianto answered and CJ swelled.

"Taddy?" CJ hissed and Ianto hummed as he shifted in the bed. "RJ won't have anything!"

"What do you mean darling?" Jack asked as he caught the conversation.

"We only got stuff for Simon. My little rabbit needs girl stuff!" CJ groaned as he leaned over to look at his little star again.

"Hon, I think Aunty Gwen and Aunty Martha are buying the whole of Cardiff out with my credit card for this wee one" Jack assured him and CJ relaxed.

Ianto reached for his baby and Jack gently placed her in his arms.

"Look, there's my little blossom" Ianto crooned and CJ found himself making a noise in the back of his throat.

"CJ? Did you just cluck at your sister?" Ianto gasped.

"Don't be silly Taddy dear. I'm not a chooky!" CJ snorted then he smiled down at his sister and did it again.

"She likes me!" he declared as she stared at him some more.

"And why wouldn't she? You are the best one!" Jack assured him and CJ swelled again.

"Don't worry RJ, you'll always be my pick of all the flowers in the garden" CJ whispered and was rewarded with a yawn.


	28. Jinx

CJ was singing to the babies. He sat between the two cribs as the babies stared seriously up at their big brother.

Ianto was humming along as Jack lovingly washed him. Ianto was never a great fan of sponge baths but it felt lovely to be clean. Jack leaned down to kiss him and Ianto smiled up at him.

"I love you" Jack said softly, rubbing Ianto's cheek with his thumb.

"How are our little ones doing over there?" Ianto asked as he watched CJ tucking SJ in.

"With their new best friend" Jack grinned and Ianto snorted as he tried to rise.

"Hey, het. Take it easy" Jack soothed, helping him lay back against a now raised bed.

"Jack, we didn't expect two. What are we going to do?" Ianto whispered with wide eyes.

"Oh hon, we'll be fine. I know we talked about this before, when we thought it was going to be one more but we need to think again. Seriously" Jack earned and Ianto stared back, "We need a nanny."

"But …" Ianto started to argue, then he deflated. "You're right. I can't handle it. Bit silly to think I could. Even without our little princess, I would probably be overwhelmed with the way CJ is acting lately."

"About that" Jack scrubbed at his face with his hands, "We've had a wee talk and CJ is going to try a bit harder in the attitude department."

Ianto reached for Jack's hand and Jack leaned in, kissing Ianto sweetly.

CJ had entered and was waiting patiently for attention. With a soft sigh, he climbed between the two men who retaliated by both kissing him as he squealed with pleasure, pretending to be offended of course.

"What do you think bug?" Ianto asked as he stroked his son's face lovingly, "recon we can handle two little horrors?"

"Don't worry Taddy" CJ smiled, "You survived me. What could they possibly do that I've not already thought of?"

Ianto laughed as Jack fell back in the bed with horror, sure they had just been jinxed.


	29. Rhia

**Lady Emma Wentworth asked, and I shall deliver.**

Rhia sighed as she cuddled the little girl, saddened that her days of children were over.

That her brother and his husband had been so supportive during her cancer scare, paying for her to go private probably saved her life. Ianto had never been what you would call an affectionate child, the age difference between them had parted them into totally different social clicks growing up.

One thing she was sure of as she nestled her nose against the baby girl while Ianto gently helped Mica hold SJ, he did love her.

Jack refused to say what it has all cost. Each time she asked he would bend down and kiss her cheek as he would whisper "not nearly enough for what you are worth to my beloved."

No. No more children, the hysterectomy had been necessary and she had been quite prepared to have them take her breasts as well, had that scan come back with the slightest hint of anything. After the operation and the nervous wait with Johnny one side of her and an overly protective Ianto the other while Jack stood behind her with one hand on her shoulder, the other on his husband's. They had listened to the surgeon telling her that they had got it all, that the tests on the surrounding tissue had come back clear and the full body scan had as well, she had wept into the love sandwich.

Now she looked down at her little darling, such a sweet little angel. Blinking up at her with these little cupid lips forming a wee pout just like Ianto. So gorgeous.

She had been suspicious with CJ and confused by both men presented in him. Now she had been allowed to see Ianto during this pregnancy, allowed into the secret of Jack's past, future …. _Shit. It could really do your head in, couldn't it?_

These little gems were going to get so much love she wondered if it were possible to overdose a child with love. Well, this little darling Rosebud was going to find out.

A tiny fist raised into the air, started to wave and suddenly CJ was there crooning as he shook a bottle.

Barely a week old, and this one had her men wrapped around her exquisitely tiny finger.

Rhia accepted the bottle and the surprise kiss on the cheek, CJ usually took after his withheld Taddy it the affection department, as CJ stroked the wee bub's hair.

"I think there's a wee bit of red in it" he whispered and Rhia smiled.

"Our mam had red hair. Wild, crazy curls of pretty red. When she laughed and shook her hair it all flew about." She smiled as she stroked the fluffy hair with a finger if her own.

"Taddy? Is RJ going to be a redhead?" CJ asked and Ianto looked up from the bottle holding experiment Mica and David were sharing.

"Maybe bug, or she may be a soft blonde with a reddish tinge. A strawberry blonde, I think they call it" he answered before going back to showing David how to tip the bottle while his sister held the baby still.

"But she's not a strawberry, she's a rose!" CJ declared and frowned down at her. "Don't worry sweetheart, anyone calls you names and I'll bash them."

Rhia giggled and reached for CJ's cheek, "What a wonderful big brother you are. Probably the best the world has ever seen."

"Taddy says you're the bestest big sister in the whole world so we can both be the bestest can't we Aunty Wee" he smiled and she caught the old nickname he had given her as a baby before the compliment and she looked over at her brother as it sank in what he had told his little boy.

"The bestest, huh?" she mocked with glistening eyes.

"Yep." Ianto came over and gently kissed her, "I could not have asked for a better one. You hugs, cuddled, kissed and mollycoddled not matter how much I resisted."

She laughed as she let a tear or two fall.

She knew who the bestest in the whole world was and she sniffled as she watched him bend to kiss his little miracle.


	30. B-Day for CJ

CJ yawned as he slid from the bed, scratching at his tummy as he stumbled down the hallway, drawn by the smell of pancakes.

"Hey, here's the birthday boy!" Jack crowed as he pulled out CJ's chair for him.

CJ slid into the chair and smiled softly at the twins sitting in their matching highchairs.

"Here we go bug" Ianto said, placing the pile of blueberry pancake in front of him.

CJ looked up as he chewed to see his parents staring at him.

"He hates it" Ianto wailed, falling into his chair with a defeated sigh.

"No! You don't hate it, do you?" Jack frowned, looking at CJ who felt like he had wandered into a weird dream.

"Huh?" CJ looked over at is Taddy and saw them almost in tears.

"I should have let your Dad choose. I'm sorry honey, I can take it back" Ianto said sadly, mopping imaginary crumbs off the table with the tea towel.

"What? Taddy, take what back!" CJ demanded.

"Oh god, he didn't see it" Jack laughed. "Baby, you walked right past your present in your bedroom and didn't even see it, did you!"

CJ flew from the chair and entered his bedroom, fully awake and excited. There by his bed sat a bike.

Not just a bike … a BMX. A black BMX with matching Evil Knievel Black leather jacket hanging from the handlebars and black crash helmet with bright purple Mohawk down the helmet.

A bag with knee, elbow, shin and wrist protection rounded it off.

CJ slowly reached out and brushed the awesome Mohawk with his fingers.

"Do you like it?" Ianto asked quietly and CJ swung around with wide eyes.

"Oh Taddy, you chose this for me?" CJ launched himself at Ianto who dropped to his knees and accepted a cuddle.

CJ broke away to hug Jack then went back to his Taddy for a kiss.

"Is the colour OK? I know you like bright stuff but the black seemed …." Ianto was still unsure and his son set his mind at ease.

"Prefect!" CJ enthused.

It was a sunny day so Jack picked up their little flower while Ianto carried the fat little Buda outside to watch CJ test out his new bike.

As they watched he whooped and hollered as he sped around the back yard, sinning the wheels and skidding around corners. Ianto bit his tongue as he saw the grass get ripped up and Jack squeezed his hand silently in appreciation for the silence.

Finally puffed, CJ wheeled up to his parents and they all grinned as he thanked them again with a grin so wide Jack had no doubt it could be seen in the next galaxy.

As CJ found his second wind and took off again Jack turned to Ianto and kissed him softly, "See? He did love it."

"And I love you." Ianto answered, kissing Jack deeply, "Thank you for my beautiful family."


	31. Hello Goodbye

Thanks for reading, those of you who did.

I'm closing this one down to focus on other stuff as I believe it has become a bit stale and boring for you all out there in cyber land.

Please remember that I appreciate your feedback and have enjoyed those who have revelled in this verse, the first I ever wrote.

Sorry I became boring.


	32. Hello Goodbye

For those of you who loved CJ verse, part 2 is now up and running.

You thought he was a bugger of a kid? You ain't seen nothing yet!

CJ – The Teenage years will show how much influence a sixteen year old can have over his six year old minions.

Any hints or suggestions for possible things he may get up to are welcome, coming from a large family I do have a few of my own. Snort!


End file.
